


Boys Who Ball Together, Stay Together

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sexy Times, Steve is kind of a mess, They Make It Work, bed sharing, boys being bad at feelings, but so is Billy, i don't really understand how basketball works so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve used to look forward to the week of preseason basketball training at the end of every summer. Until he gets stuck with Billy Hargrove as his roommate for the week. He's already got one big secret to keep under wraps and having Billy so close is threatening to expose another one.





	1. Chapter One

Steve loved basketball. He always had. He was good at it. It made sense to him. It was the one thing in school he actually excelled at, kicking everyone’s ass in gym class and, as captain, leading the team to victory. It was a way to blow off steam. It was a way to ground himself when his father was needling him about his future or thoughts of the Upside Down sent him into a panic attack. 

That being said, he was dreading the preseason training camp. Every year, right at the end of the summer, Coach took them to Chicago for a week long intensive with nine other schools. It was a chance to work with other Coaches, check out the competition for the year, and bond. That last one was kind of a joke. Bonding consisted of Tommy H. and a couple of his lackeys picking on the newbies on the JV team and spending all their free time getting drunk. Admittedly, that’s what Steve used to do too, but he’d grown out of it. Nothing like facing actual demon hell monsters to give your life a little perspective. 

This year was gonna be different. For starters, Billy Hargrove was gonna be there. They’d hardly spoken since that time at the Byers when Billy had beaten him to a pulp. In fact, Billy had flat out ignored him. The only contact they had was on the court because Billy couldn’t resist giving Steve a hard time. Couldn’t resist reminding Steve every damn day that he was a better player, even though Steve had been playing his whole life. 

But being stuck at training camp with Hargrove for a week was nothing compared to the secret Steve was sitting on. The secret that he wanted to keep hidden until the absolute last possible second. He’d kept it under wraps all summer, dodging the prying questions of his asshole teammates. 

_ “Yo, Harrington. How come you you didn’t march at graduation? Busy trying to win Wheeler back?” Tommy asked when he stopped by Scoops Ahoy.  _

_ “My grandmother died,” Steve told him, which was actually true. “I had to go to her funeral.” _

_ Tommy actually had the decency to look guilty as he shoved his dollar fifty at Steve and hurried off with his ice cream.  _

Steve loved his grandmother and he was sad that she was gone, but he was grateful to have her funeral for an excuse as to why he missed graduation. So far, no one outside of the party knew the truth. That Steve Harrington, once the King of Hawkins High, had to repeat his senior year. Between his grades, the amount of school he missed dealing with the Upside Down, and then the school he missed after the Upside Down because he was so panic stricken he couldn’t even get out of bed, it wasn’t surprising. 

He knew there was no way to hide it once the school year began, but dammit he was going to go as long as humanly possible without the whole of Hawkins thinking he was a pathetic loser. 

“What’s the point of basketball camp? I mean, you already know how to play. How is that useful?” Dustin asked, leaning across the counter at Scoops and trying to reach over to steal the chocolate sauce. Steve slaps his hand, moving the sauce out of his reach for the millionth time. 

“It’s fun. Well, parts of it are fun. And anyway, it’s required if you want to play during the school year,” Steve grumbled. He’d gotten a little less embarrassed about repeating a year, but only when it came to the party. They’d all watched him get wine drunk, which was never a pretty sight, and told him none of them thought any less of him and that one extra year wasn’t the end of the world cause at least they’d have him around for a little longer. 

“I still don’t understand the appeal of the game in general,” Dustin groussed. “You run around and get all sweaty chasing a ball, not to mention everyone on the team is an asshole.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. Well, he couldn’t argue with that. He was still friends with the less douchey guys, but since his falling out with Tommy things were different. But he loved the game and that was never going to change. 

“Plus, what am I supposed to do for a week with you away? Mike and El, and Lucas and Max are gonna be busy making goo goo eyes at each other, and Will won’t be back from his family trip until after you’re back. I’m gonna be alone.”

“I’m sorry, buddy. Believe me, I’d rather stick around and hang with you, but I promise we’ll have an end of summer get together with the whole party when I get back, okay? I still have so much wisdom to pass on before you guys have your first day at Hawkins High,” Steve told him. Dustin still didn’t look particularly thrilled. 

“I know, I just...wish you didn’t have to go,” Dustin said quietly and yeah, Steve got that. Things were changing. With the party starting to couple off, Dustin got left in the lurch a lot. It wasn’t fair, but unfortunately it’s what happened when kids got older. 

“I have to go. It’s the only shot I’ve got at getting into college. My grades sure as shit aren’t gonna get me in anywhere. And my Dad is pissed that I don’t want to go into business like he did, so he’s not helping,” Steve admitted, and oh okay, now Dustin looked guilty and that wasn’t what Steve wanted at all. He just wanted the kid to understand why he couldn’t get out of this. Sighing, he snagged the chocolate, squeezing way too much on Dustin’s sundae. When the kid smiled up at him toothily, he knew it had done the trick. 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving for a week. I mean, who knows who they’ll get to cover your shifts. It could be Jeff. Are you happy Steve? You’re gonna leave me with  _ Jeff _ ,” Robin whined as Steve clocked out for the night, eagerly ripping his hat off his head and running his hands through his hair. He grimaced when his hand came back oily. Why was it always oil? It was an ice cream shop. They didn’t even use oil. 

“Sorry Ro, but hey, it’s only for a week. Oh, and I’m entrusting the safety of my kids to you while I’m gone,” Steve said, putting on a mock serious voice. 

Robin rolled her eyes, finishing up with the cash out and slamming the register closed dramatically. 

It wasn’t until Steve was home that he realized she hadn’t exactly said “no, I won’t watch your kids for you.” That was a change from the start of the summer when she openly mocked Steve for his friendship with the kids. He knew they would grow on her eventually. Hell, all it took was one afternoon with Dustin and the kid had him wrapped around his finger. God help him. 

Steve was glad his parents weren’t home so that he could pack in piece. If his mother had been here she would have fussed and made him triple check that he had everything. Not that he didn’t appreciate it, but it was always weird when she played the doting mother while she was home, only to fly off to who knows where with his father for weeks at a time. Oh well, at least with his parents gone it was easier to filch a couple bottles of wine from the liquor cabinet to stash in his bag. Coach had long since given up checking their bags, knowing they’d figure out other ways to smuggle booze into the hotel they’d be staying at. 

At the sound of the doorbell Steve bolted down the stairs, wallet in hand. He was starving, since he had to work through his lunch break because of the dumb rush they’d gotten hit with, so he had ordered pizza the second he got home. He yanked the door open, surprised to see Hargrove standing there, dorky Pat’s Pizza visor on his head and Steve’s large pepperoni pizza in his hands. 

“Should have guessed this big ass house was yours, King Steve,” Billy drawled by way of greeting. 

“Don’t call me that. How much do I owe you?” Steve asked, eager to get his pizza and slam the door in Hargrove’s face for good measure. 

“Well now, I’d say your manners need a little work. Would have thought your parents taught you better.”

Billy was goading him and Steve knew it. Everyone at Hawkins High knew Steve’s parents were never around. 

“Thought you were a lifeguard. What, had to pick up a second job to afford all that product you use in your hair?” Steve asked. It wasn’t a great burn, but he was tired.

Instead of rising to the bait, Billy’s expression darkened, his signature snarl making his lips curl. Okay, apparently something about the job situation was a sore subject. Something in Billy’s expression almost made Steve want to apologize. Almost. 

“It’s twelve-fifty for the pizza,” Billy grunted, watching Steve fumble with his wallet and rolling his eyes. “Hurry the hell up so I can finish my deliveries and get back to never having to look at your fucking face again.”

Steve frowned, handing over the money and taking the pizza. 

“Hate to tell you this, Hargrove, but you’re gonna have to deal with me for a whole week starting tomorrow. Training camp and all that,” Steve told him. 

It was Billy’s turn to frown. 

“Thought you graduated. Why are you coming to preseason training?” Billy asked. 

“Hey, Tommy graduated and I know for a fact he’s going. Most of last years seniors are. We help out the newbies. And get a little practice before everyone has to worry about trying out for college teams and shit,” Steve explained, conveniently leaving out the fact that he wasn’t one of the ones who would be trying out for a college team. If anyone was gonna be a dick about him having to repeat the year, it was gonna be Billy. 

“Fuckin great. This week just got a whole lot shittier,” Billy cursed, shaking his head and turning to walk back to his car without so much as a goodbye. 

Steve watched until the Camaro was out of sight before he headed back into his house, setting his pizza on his, way too big for one, kitchen table. On that at least, he and Hargrove could agree. This week was gonna be shit. 


	2. Chapter Two

Steve was the first one at the school, just like he always was when he actually had something to look forward to. He was leaning against the bus, talking to Coach while they waited for the rest of the team to show up. 

“Gotta say, Harrington, I know you’re disappointed not to graduate, but I’m glad to have you around as Captain for one more year,” Coach said, clearly trying to make Steve feel better about his unfortunate fate. 

Steve smiled weakly. 

“Yeah, uh, about that. I haven’t exactly told anyone that I’m sticking around for another year, so if you wouldn’t mind-

“Mum’s the word. Don’t worry kid, it’s your business to share, not mine,” Coach said seriously. 

Steve nodded, grateful to his coach for not being a raging asshole. He shuddered to think what his teammates, at least the ones who had graduated, would say if they knew. Tommy would be insufferably smug that he succeeded where “King Steve” had failed.  And Billy...Well, Billy might break his silent streak to give Steve endless amounts of shit for being stupid. Needless to say, he was holding onto his secret for as long as he could. 

As soon as more people started show up, Coach let them start filing onto the bus, checking names off as he went. The bus was filling up fast and, not that he really cared, but Steve couldn’t help but notice that Billy was missing. He’d figured the boy would be here early, eager to pal around with Tommy and get the whole team rowdy to make the four hour bus trip more interesting. 

“Anyone seen Hargrove?” Coach asked, frowning down at his clipboard. 

There were grunt all around, nobody able to give a solid answer. As if on cue, Hargrove appeared at the front of the bus. He looked...awful actually. His hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction, a startling contrast from how it was usually styled. His bottom lip was split and still bleeding. Steve couldn’t see his eyes behind his aviators, but he had a feeling there were bags underneath them. Everything about the way Hargrove was holding himself screamed “I’m exhausted.” 

“Nice of you to join us,” Coach said, annoyed to be leaving even five minutes later. 

“Sorry, sir,” Billy grumbled. 

Coach looked surprised. It wasn’t like Billy to apologize for anything, let alone refer to him as “sir.” Steve frowned, watching the exchange from his seat at the middle of the bus. 

“It’s okay. Looks like there’s a seat open next to, Harrington,” Coach said dismissively. 

Steve sunk down a little in his seat. Just his luck that he’d be stuck sitting next to Hargrove for the next four hours. To his surprise, Billy plunked down next to him without a complaint, crossing his arms over his chest and resolutely stare at his chest. He looked small, so different from the trash talking asshole Steve had grown accustomed to. It made his stomach twist in a way he didn’t expect. He was tempted to ask if Billy was alright, but decided against it, slipping his headphones over his ears and hitting play on his walkman. 

About two hours into the trip Billy’s shoulder knocked against Steve’s, startling him out of the music induced haze he was in. He turned to tell Billy to stay on his side of the seat, but stopped when he realized the other boy was fast asleep, head lolling to the side when they went around a curve and landing on Steve’s shoulder. His sunglasses were sliding off his nose and before Steve could stop himself, he slipped them the rest of the way off so they didn’t fall on the gross floor of the bus or something. His breath caught. 

In addition to the split lip, Billy was sporting an obviously fresh black eye. It was bright red, only starting to get a little purple around the middle. Jesus, how the hell did Hargrove manage to get in a fight before ten in the morning? Steve set the glasses carefully in Billy’s lap so he could blame the rickety old bus for why they fell off. 

There was a part of Steve that was tempted to shove Billy off him. Not like he didn’t deserve it after the whole, face punching incident. But he’d never seen Billy look so relaxed, even with his injuries. No cocky grin, no waggling eyebrows, and no tongue sticking out of his mouth. Steve decided that Billy must really need the sleep if he was tired enough to fall asleep on a bus full of loud, sweaty, teenage boys. 

Billy slept soundly for the rest of the ride, not stirring until the bus stopped in front of the hotel. He jolted awake when one of the guys knocked into him in his haste to get off the bus. Steve held his breath as he watched Billy slowly realize that he had been fast asleep on his rival’s shoulder.  _ Please don’t be pissed, please don’t be pissed, please don’t be pissed _ . 

“Could've woken me up,” Billy grumbled. His cheeks were pink and Steve was pretty sure it wasn’t from the heat.  

“You looked like you needed it,” he said cautiously. 

Billy’s eyes met Steve’s for a moment before he nodded, glancing down at his lap, his eyes widening when he saw his sunglasses. 

“They fell off while you were asleep,” Steve lied, hoping Billy would buy it. 

The other boy didn’t say anything as he hastily shoved them back onto his face. Steve wasn’t sure why he wanted to hide the fact that he had a black eye. It wasn’t the first one the team had seen him with. Not to mention he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long, since he couldn’t exactly wear sunglasses on the court. Then Steve remembered his own secret and thought maybe Billy was trying to keep it to himself for as long as he could. Now that was something he could understand. 

“You’ve got drool on your shoulder,” Billy told him, purposefully knocking Steve with his duffle bag as he slung it over his shoulder and sauntered off the bus. 

“You’re welcome,” Steve muttered to himself, grimacing when he saw that Billy was right. Well, drool from a human being was preferable to drool from a demodog, even if it came from Billy Hargrove. 

Coach gathered them all in the lobby, yelling for them to shut up so he could give out room assignments. Steve glanced over at Tommy who stuck his tongue out as he flipped Steve off. They always got paired together. Alphabetical and all. 

“Okay. Harrington and Hargrove, you’re in room 326.”

Wait, what?

“Ooo, tough break buddy. Harrington’s a cuddler,” Tommy said, slapping Billy on the  back. Steve didn’t miss the way the other boy winced, swatting Tommy’s hand away as he moved forward and unceremoniously grabbed the room keys from Coach.  

Steve zoned out during the rest of the room assignments, stuck on the fact that he would be rooming with Hargrove for an entire week. With his luck, this would be how he died. He’d survived actual demon hell monsters, but a week with Billy for a roommate? It wasn’t likely he’d make it out alive. 

“Right. Everyone take an hour to unpack, make friends with your roommate, and all that. Then we’ll meet back down here to head to the University together. And, BREAK!” Coach shouted, laughing as the boys broke into a run, shoving each other to get to the elevators. 

“You comin or what, Harrington?” Billy called over his shoulder, waving the room keys at Steve to remind him he was about to enter into his own personal hell. 

“I don’t do elevators,” Steve admitted, not waiting for Billy’s response as he headed for the stairs. He figured he’d prolong the inevitable for a few more minutes, flinching when Billy got to the stairs ahead of him, yanking the door open. 

“I’m the one with the keys, dipshit,” he teased, shoving past Steve and taking the stairs two at a time. 

Steve sighed, following Billy, because what other choice did he have. When they got to the room, Billy’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the single king bed. 

“What the hell?” he asked. 

Steve, who knew the drill at this point, slid past Billy and tossed his bag on the floor to the right of the bed. He picked the side nearest to the door, hoping Billy wouldn’t notice. 

“Be lucky you’re not JV. They get double rooms sure, but they cram four of them in there. By the end of the week it smells like a damn locker room,” Steve explained. That’s how it had always been. JV got the shitty rooms and varsity got the bigger, way nicer, rooms. Sure, they had to sacrifice the double beds, but at least they had a little more privacy. 

Billy still hadn’t moved from his spot by the door. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Look, if it’s that big a deal, I can sleep in the bathtub,” Steve offered. It wouldn’t be the first time. Last year he and Tommy had been roomed together for the first time since they had their falling out. Steve got so tired of Tommy bitching, he spent the week sleeping in the bathtub just to get a little distance. 

Billy seemed to shake himself out of it, huffing and shaking his head as he tossed his duffle onto the bed. 

“Don’t be an idiot. It’s a big bed,” he grunted, digging in his bag and pulling out his clothes. Steve watched as Billy unpacked his surprisingly neatly packed duffle, placing his perfectly folded clothes into one of the drawers of the bureau. He was suddenly embarrassed by his own packing habits. Honestly, he didn’t usually bother unpacking, just lived out of his bag for the week. But he didn’t want to seem like a slob, so he hastily stuffed his own clothes into the other free drawer. 

“If you need to piss, do it now. Otherwise I’m gonna go change,” Billy said, his uniform already in his hand. 

“Uh, it’s cool. Go ahead.”

Billy hurried into the bathroom, half slamming the door behind him. Huh. That was weird. Billy was proud of his body and he made sure everyone knew it, walking around the locker room in just a towel whenever he got the change. Hell, sometimes he didn’t even bother with the towel. Not that Steve wanted Billy to change in front of him or anything, but he was so used to Billy’s lack of modesty at this point that the fact he chose to change in the bathroom was beyond weird. 

By the time they were both dressed and downstairs, the only thing Steve had on his mind was the first practice game. That’s how this always started. Coach broke them up into two teams, a mix of varsity and JV players, and put them against each other to get a feel for how much they’d forgotten over the summer. Basically, it was a time to shift around any of the players if need be. At least two JV players always ended up making varsity by the end of the week. It was a good chance for Steve, as captain of the varsity team, to see what he would be working with for the year. 

“Alright!” Coach called to get their attention. “Shirts and skins. Hargrove, you’re captain of skins. Harrington, captain of shirts. Okay, lets put-

“I need to be on shirts,” Billy said suddenly. 

Wow, okay, just when Steve thought things couldn’t get any weirdo. Billy Hargrove voluntarily opting to keep his shirt on?

“Right...Whatever. Hargrove, shirts. Harrington, skins,” Coach said, clearly trying to keep things moving. He didn’t have time for bullshit and they all knew it. 

Whatever Billy’s reason for keeping his shirt on was, it sure as hell didn’t keep him from pressing way too close to Steve on the court, muttering trash talk that only he could hear. Truth be told, Steve was glad. Billy being an asshole on the court was normal and after everything that went down over the last two years, Steve clung to any sense of normalcy he could. 

“Just think, Harrington. Now that you’re out of the way, it’s only a matter of time before coach names me captain,” Billy snarled, easily swiping the ball from Steve taking it straight to the net. 

Steve scoffed. Oh, if only he knew the truth. Sure, Hargrove was the better player, but he was a hot head. At least that’s what Coach had told Steve when, in a low moment, Steve had asked why the hell he kept him on as captain when Hargrove was clearly superior on the court. Steve knew how to manage a team and he and Coach had built up a solid report over the years. So Hargrove could, quite frankly, suck it, because Coach would rather have the kid who flunked his senior year as captain, than an asshole like him. 

The game went how Steve expected it to. Hargrove’s team won, but not by much, which was a vast improvement from the first game they’d played against each other when Billy had, literally, wiped the floor with him. 

“Surprised you actually scored today, Harrington,” Tommy taunted in the showers afterward. “Must be cause you blinded all of us with your pale ass chest. Gonna have to tell coach it’s an unfair advantage to have you on skins.”

Steve ignored him, washing down quickly and hurrying over to the locker he’d stashed his street clothes in. Billy hadn’t bothered showering, opting to wait for the rest of the team on the bus. The second they were back in their room, Billy was shoving Steve out of the way and once again claiming the bathroom. Steve frowned when he heard the unmistakable sound of the water running. Something weird was going on with Hargrove. 

Not that Steve was gonna waste time dwelling on that. Nope. Not at all. 


	3. Chapter Three

Despite Billy insistence that the bed was big enough for both of them, Steve still spent the first two nights sleeping in the bathtub. Tommy had been being a dick when he warned Billy that Steve was a cuddler, but that didn’t make it any less true. It wasn’t his fault. He’d always been prone to gravitating toward sources of warmth which meant when he shared a bed with someone, even platonically, he usually woke up spooning them. The idea of spooning Billy made Steve’s brain short circuit, because really, he wasn’t sure Billy and spooning had ever been used in the same sentence. 

“Surprised to see you up and about, Harrington,” Tommy jeered, and honestly, didn’t he get tired of being an asshole? “Thought Hargrove might have given you a beat down for snuggling up to him in the middle of the night like some faggot.”

Steve arched a brow at Tommy. Faggot. That’s one he hadn’t pulled out in a while and Steve was always surprised when he did, considering he and Tommy used to swap blow jobs back in the day when they were bored and horny and didn’t have anyone else to fuck. Tommy’s brain seemed to catch up with his mouth as he cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject to how much fun it was gonna be to sneak Carol into his dorm when he started at the University of Chicago in the fall. 

There was a time when Steve wouldn’t admit, even to himself, that found guys attractive as well as girls. Sure, he didn’t broadcast it now or anything, but Nancy knew and so did the party after they showed up at Steve’s for a surprise visit and caught him with his tongue in another boy’s mouth. That had been an early summer fling. Just a guy he met working at the mall. Nothing serious. So yeah, Steve could admit to himself that it was okay he liked guys, but he wasn’t an idiot. His teammates wouldn’t take it nearly as kindly as the party did. 

Billy made his way down to the lobby, looking like he hadn’t slept a wink. He ignored Steve, leaning in to tell Tommy something that Steve couldn’t hear but whatever it was it must have been hilarious because Tommy positively cackled. 

“Um, excuse me?”

Steve turned to see a kid he didn’t really know from the JV team, Caleb maybe? Or Conner. Whatever his name was, he looked nervous as hell. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked. 

“Not to sound like a total loser, but do you have any tips? For someone who’s new to the team. My Dad’s making me try a sport, so I know I’m not very good and, uh, I’d like to avoid the rest of the guys getting pissed at me for sucking,” he said sheepishly. 

Steve laughed. That was fair. Varsity gave JV endless amounts of shit, but among the JV team members themselves there were all sorts of hazing rituals. Steve didn’t blame the kid for wanting to avoid them, but before he could respond, Billy and Tommy were flanking him. 

“You don’t want his advice, Caleb,” Tommy said rudely. 

“Harrington here can’t even remember to plant his feet,” Billy teased, high fiving Tommy over Steve’s head. 

Steve huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Right. I made Varsity sophomore year and Captain junior year because I suck,” Steve drawled, turning back to Caleb. “My advice? Watch what the other players are doing. Especially Hargrove. He may be an asshole, but he’s the best player on the team,” Steve said honestly, feeling smug when Billy’s jaw dropped open at the compliment. “And don’t overthink it. It just takes practice,” Steve told him, giving the kid a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  

“Thanks, Steve,” Caleb said, smiling warmly, a light blush on his cheeks as he scampered off to join the rest of the JV team. 

“Oo, better keep an eye on that one. Looks like he might have a crush on you,” Tommy said, mock seriously. 

“Leave the kid alone,” Billy snapped, shocking both Tommy and Steve. “Come on, bus is waiting,” he said gruffly, knocking his shoulder hard against Steve’s as he pushed by him, Tommy following close behind like a fucking puppy. Steve shook his head, remembering when he was the one Tommy followed like that. 

There was a time, before all the crap with the Upside Down and before Steve dated Nancy, when he and Tommy had each other’s backs. On the surface Tommy was ten kinds of obnoxious and yeah he was a bully which didn’t sit right with Steve anymore, but Steve knew if he had a problem, Tommy would be there. Now though. Now Steve didn’t have anyone. Well, he had the kids of course, especially Dustin, but no one his own age. Even though he and Nancy were on good terms and Jonathan was actually a pretty cool guy, he didn’t want to lean on them either. How awkward was that?

Pushing thoughts that were just gonna bring him down out of his head, Steve headed for the bus, eager to play some ball to distract himself. Of course when Tommy spent the whole bus ride flicking the back of his head while Billy laughed, he figured it wasn’t gonna be the great day he was hoping for.

“So, Harrington, think you might get Caleb to suck your dick later?” Tommy jeered, unable to let anything go for longer than ten minutes. He noted that Billy had stopped paying attention and was instead staring pointedly out the window. 

Steve knew he shouldn’t engage, but enough was enough. He whirled around, arching a curious brow at Tommy. 

“Look, if you want to suck my dick, all you have to do is ask,” Steve drawled, leaning forward so only Tommy would hear the next part, “Or maybe you want me to suck yours. Wouldn’t be the first time,” he muttered, instantly regretting it when he saw the look of shame and anger on Tommy’s face. Oops. He hadn’t meant to stoop to Tommy’s level. He hadn’t meant to be nasty. But Tommy always had a knack for picking on things that were better left alone. 

Billy’s head snapped away from the window, eyes wide on Steve. Ah, so he hadn’t been quiet enough. Great. He waited for Billy to call him a faggot, maybe tell the rest of the team, but the other boy quickly composed himself and elbowed Tommy in the arm, asking which of the JV players they should make cry today.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve wasn’t really sure how it happened. One minute he was standing on the three point line, about to make the shot, and the next he was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. There was a voice to his left, sort of muffled by the ringing in his ears, and it took him a second to realize it was Billy. 

“Harrington. Can you hear me?” he asked and now there were hands on Steve’s face, holding his head still, which did nothing to stop the room from spinning, but still managed to ground him somehow. 

“Yeah...C’n hear you,” Steve said, his voice sounding slow and slurred even to his own ears. He tried to sit up but a firm hand to his shoulder held him still. 

“Easy, kid. Nice and slow.”

That was Coach now, not Billy and wow Steve didn’t like how slow his brain was on the uptake right now. With Coaches help Steve managed to sit up, the room still spinning more than he’d prefer. 

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

“You took a little spill,” Coach said, though Steve had a feeling there was more to it than that. “Hargrove, run the team through the rest of the drills while I take Harrington to the hospital. The bus will be here in two hours. Make sure everyone gets on it,” he said, helping Steve to his feet and keeping a steadying around his shoulders. “And Tommy. I’d like to have a little chat with you this evening.”

Ah. Things were starting to click in Steve’s head, just a little slower than usual. Something had crashed into him as he’d been about to make the shot, something that he was now sure was actually a someone. Tommy. It figured. He knew he wouldn't get off scott free for that crack on the bus. 

The trip to the hospital turned out to be mostly pointless, which Steve had tried to tell the Coach in the car on the way there. Of course the slurred speech didn’t exactly inspire confidence in his words. But the doctor determined he was only mildly concussed and cleared him fit to practice after a good night’s rest. 

“Make sure Hargrove keeps an eye on you tonight,” Coach said in the car on the way back to the hotel.

Steve scoffed. The idea of Billy, the boy who had given him more than a mild concussion, taking care of him was laughable. Although it seemed less so when Steve bumped into Tommy, who was sporting a fresh black eye, in the hallway on his way back to his room. 

“What happened to you?” Steve asked. 

“Bite me, Harrington,” Tommy snapped, ignoring Steve and continuing down the hall. 

Steve rolled his eyes. Not like he had expected an apology. Tommy never apologized. Even when he wanted to. Steve sighed, fishing the key out of his pocket and quickly opening the door to his room, eager to relax. He froze when he saw Billy. Standing in the middle of the room shirtless, he back to Steve. 

There were welts. Big, red, welts all across his back. Like...like he’d been whipped. And suddenly Billy wanting to be Captain of the shirts team made a hell of a lot more sense. 

“Holy shit,” Steve said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Billy spun around to face him, eyes wide as he hastily grabbed the shirt nearest him, one of Steve’s actually, and dragged it on over his head. 

“So, guess you’re okay then. If the doc let you come back here,” Billy said. 

“Billy, what-

“You should sleep in the bed tonight. I’ll take the bath. But that’s a one time offer, Harrington, and it’s only cause you got hurt today.”

It was clear Billy was trying to deflect, but Steve wasn’t going to let him off that easily. 

“Dude, your back, it’s all-

“I’m gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?” Billy asked, grabbing his room key and moving to head out the door. 

Steve caught the other boy’s arm before he could think about it. 

“Tell me what happened,” Steve said, voice sounding a little desperate. 

Billy yanked his arm away, a cruel sneer on his face as he shoved Steve hard, making the other boy groan as his head collided with the wall and oh, the sneer was falling off of Billy’s face and now he looked concerned which Steve sure as shit didn’t see coming. 

“Shit,” Billy cursed, a hand gently coming up to cradle the back of his head. “Shit, I didn’t mean...” he trailed off, letting go of Steve, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“It’s okay,” Steve said, eager to wipe the look of anguish off Billy’s face. “You didn’t mean to hurt me. I know. It’s okay.”

Billy shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, pushing himself away from Steve and opening the door. 

“I...I don’t want to be like him,” Billy said, eyes trained on the floor. 

Steve frowned. 

“Like who?”

Billy grit his teeth. 

“My Dad.”

And then he was gone. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! New chapter!!! I included some stuff from a ficlet I posted on tumblr, so if you see it and recognize it, don't worry, I'm not plagiarizing another person's ficlet, I'm copying myself lol.

Steve knew he should go to bed. His concussion was mild enough that the doctor recommended a good night’s sleep after all. He’d been given a script for pain meds too, but he didn’t bother getting it filled. Last time, when his concussion had been so bad he wasn’t allowed to sleep through the night on his own, his Mom had made him take the pain meds the doctor prescribed. He hated them. They made him groggy. Impaired his judgement and all that. Not fun. So this time, he’d refused. 

The problem of course was that Steve wasn’t tired. Sure, he’d been ready to pass out and sleep for twenty four hours when he got back, but after seeing Billy’s back, and the slight altercation that followed, he was wired. Steve may not have been a genius like Nancy or, hell any of his kids, but he was far from stupid. He could connect the dots. The marks on Billy’s back and telling Steve he didn’t want to be like his dad. It didn’t take a brainiac to figure out exactly who was the cause of the welts. 

It didn’t change the fact that Billy had beaten Steve to within an inch of his life. It didn’t make it all okay. But it gave a reason, which honestly, Steve had been searching for since it happened. Sure, Billy was an asshole to Steve before that night at the Byers, but something in him had really snapped that night. Almost like he couldn’t stop himself and deep down, Steve knew it had nothing to do with Steve lying to him about Max being there. 

Steve wasn’t sure what waiting up for Billy was going to accomplish, but he knew he couldn’t go to bed before they talked. Of course the odds of Billy wanting to talk about what happened were slim to none, but that wasn’t going to stop Steve from trying. Since he had no idea how long he’d be waiting for the other boy to get back, Steve pulled his summer reading book out of his bag. He’d been putting off reading it for as long as humanly possible, just like he did with most of his assignments, but with only a few weeks before the start of his super senior year, he knew he had to get cracking. 

Romeo and Juliet. He’d read it before, last year, but fuck if he remembered any of it. Back then he’d had Nancy to help him understand what he was reading. Now he was on his own. “ _ But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun _ .” The hell did that mean. Steve knew the story obviously; a pair of lovers from warring households who were doomed never to be together, who died in each other’s arms. But the language. Oh, the language. Shakespeare was wordy and far from straight forward and Steve had a hard enough time reading shit that was written in modern English. 

Just as he was about to rip his hair out and hurl the book across the room, the door opened. Billy paused when he saw that Steve was still awake, but recovered quickly, setting a shopping bag on the end of the bed and kicking off his shoes. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, concussion boy?” Billy asked, not looking at Steve. 

“Thought we should talk,” Steve said, sounding braver than he felt. 

“About what?” Billy asked, pulling a bag of chips out of his shopping bag. 

“You know what.”

Billy huffed a laugh, shaking his head and finally turning his attention to Steve. He looked ready to fight, but Steve didn’t miss the fear in his eyes. 

“What is it that you want me to say, huh? Want me to tell you my sob story? Last time I checked, we weren’t friends,” Billy said meanly. 

Steve sighed, wondering if he’d ever be able to have a real conversation with the angry boy in front of him. 

“You’re right. We’re not friends. Shit, it’s not like I’m offering a shoulder for you to cry on. I just thought you might want someone to talk to. If not, that’s fine. But if you do, I’m...I’m here,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Billy was quiet for a long time. So long Steve was kind of worried that Billy was having an aneurism or something. He flipped Romeo and Juliet back open to where he left off, looking at the words, but not really reading. It was another long moment before he felt the bed dip beside him. 

“Why are you reading Romeo and Juliet?” Billy asked, shoving a handful of chip into his mouth. 

Shit. Steve didn’t have a good answer for that. At least, not one that wouldn’t give away his secret. He just shrugged, continuing to read. He didn’t want to scare Billy away, figuring it was best to let him lead.

“My Dad-

Billy started, cutting off with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. Steve finally closed his book, setting it on the bedside table and turning to give Billy his full attention. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Steve said. “We don’t have to talk about your Dad. I mean, we can if you want, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me. We could talk about sports. Or, literally anything else,” Steve offered.

Billy nodded, taking a deep breath before he started again. 

“My Dad gets mad. Like, really mad. Whenever something goes wrong at work or when I get Max home two minutes past when I’m supposed to he...well, you saw,” Billy said, sounding frustrated. Steve knew the frustration wasn’t directed at him. Not this time. 

“Has it always been like that?” Steve asked. 

Billy nodded quickly, twiddling his thumbs and staring down at his lap. 

“Yeah. He’s never liked me, but it’s gotten worse in the last year or so. Not sure why. He gets pissed at Max and Susan sometimes, but it’s not like he can take it out on them.”

Steve’s blood was boiling at the idea of Max living in a house with a man like Neil Hargrove. And Billy for that matter. It wasn’t fair to either of them. Being a teenager was hard enough. While Steve was busy trying to battle his hormones and a hoard of demon hell monsters , Billy was fighting a whole different kind of monster. Steve wasn’t sure which kind was worse. At least demodogs didn't hurt people for pleasure. It was instinct. Or because they were hungry. What was Neil's excuse?

“I’m-

“Don’t say your sorry. Please. I-I can’t hear it. Not from you,” Billy said, voice small. 

Steve frowned. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

“Because I don’t deserve it, man. That night at the Byers...if Max hadn’t stopped me I could have killed you. And I don’t have an excuse. Not really. My dad went off on me that night and I took it out on you. God, I’m just like him,” Billy said, sounding broken in a way that Steve didn’t know was possible. 

Steve reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Billy’s shoulder. When Billy didn’t flinch or try to shrug him off, Steve moved closer, letting his hand slip around to grip the back of Billy’s neck. He rubbed soothing circles into the other boy’s skin, feeling Billy’s muscles slowly relax under his touch. 

“You feel guilty, right? About the shit you did? I mean...you’re sorry, right?” Steve asked. 

Billy nodded, eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry,” he murmured. 

“See, you’re already better than your Dad. I bet he’s never apologized for anything.”

Billy laughed, shaking his head. 

“Never. He told me once that fags don’t deserve apologies,” Billy said, immediately tensing up when he realized what he’d just said. 

Steve liked to think he masked his surprise pretty well. His eyes widened, but managed to keep his mouth from dropping open, so he counted that as a win. But now Billy was trying to wriggle away from him and no, Steve didn’t want that. 

“Hey, hey, chill man. It doesn’t bother me. If you’re...you know,” Steve said, quick to reassure him. “I know you heard what I said to Tommy on the bus.”

Billy blinked at him. 

“That you used to suck his dick? I thought you were just saying that cause he was being a tool,” Billy said slowly. 

Steve shook his head. 

“No. Um, before I was with Nancy and whenever Tommy and Carol were on the rocks, we used to fool around. Not seriously. Just cause we didn’t have anyone else,” Steve explained, leaving out the fact that he’d always enjoyed sucking dick a little more than Tommy had. 

“Huh. So...you’re not actually gay then,” Billy mused. 

Steve shrugged. 

“I don’t know man, I like what I like. I don’t exactly broadcast it because Hawkins is a small town and people are assholes, but I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual.”

It felt good to say it out loud. To someone outside of the party. Granted when this conversation had started Steve hadn’t foreseen he and Billy coming out to each other, but hey, stranger things had happened. When Billy hissed, Steve realized that his hand had moved from rubbing his neck to his back. He’d forgotten about the welts. 

“You should put something on that, you know,” Steve said, pulling his hand away, surprised to find that he missed the feeling of Billy’s warm skin under his hand. 

“Got any suggestions?” Billy asked, arching a brow. 

Steve thought for a moment, then slipped off the bed to dig through his bag, coming up with a can of Bactine. 

“Look at you. Nurse Harrington, coming to the rescue,” Billy teased. 

Steve rolled his eyes, uncapping the can and giving it a shake. 

“Well,  _ someone _ likes to shove me around on the court so I get a lot of floor burns. Now shut up and take off your shirt.”

Billy smirked, making Steve blush. Looks like their little talk did make Billy feel better after all. He did as Steve asked, standing up and pulling his shirt off over his head. Steve didn’t say he was sorry, even though he wanted to, but damn. The welts on Billy’s back looked worse close up. 

“Asshole broke out the belt. Hasn’t done that in years,” Billy said, voice low. 

Steve grit his teeth, cursing Neil Hargrove every way he knew how, as he stepped up behind Billy and carefully sprayed Bactine all over his back. He didn’t realize he was humming until Billy pointed it out. 

“Are you...are you humming the Bactine jingle?” Billy asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“Bactine for infection protection,” Steve sang, a little off key, but it made Billy laugh so he didn’t care. 

“So, what’s the prognosis, Nurse Harrington? Think I’ll live?” Billy asked, turning to face Steve when the other boy had finished. 

Steve shoved the Bactine back in his bag as Billy tugged his shirt back on, which was honestly kind of a shame. Steve wasn’t blind. Billy was shredded. He’d always been a distraction when they played shirts versus skins, even if Steve wasn’t willing to admit it. 

“I’d say your odds of survival are pretty good,” Steve told him as he stood back up from where he’d been hunched over his bag, turning and almost bumping into the other boy. Shit, had they really been standing that close. Billy’s hand shot out to steady him as Steve stumbled a little, his fingers warm where they were curled around Steve’s arm. 

Their eyes locked, which duh, they were standing almost nose to nose. Steve could feel Billy’s breath coming out short against his face and before he could even think about what he was doing, Steve wrapped his fingers around the front of Billy’s shirt and slotted their lips together. 

It was quick. Chaste even. Just a peck. But there was no mistaking what it was. A kiss. Steve kissed Billy. Oh. Dear. God. 

“You...you kissed me,” Billy said dumbly. 

“Sorry!” Steve blurted. “Sorry, I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I was-

“You  _ kissed _ me,” Billy said again, feeling almost giddy now as his signature grin slid onto his face, tongue sticking out between his teeth. 

Steve was blushing bright red now, stuttering out another slew of apologies, flinching when Billy’s hand came up to cup his cheek. 

“Do it again,  _ pretty boy _ .”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I just started a new job and my schedule is horrible and I'm trying to figure out how to best shape my life around it. Hope it was worth the wait!!! <3

Billy kissed the same way he did everything else; passionately. He kissed Steve like he was drowning, like he needed Steve to live and God, that thought made Steve weak in the knees as Billy walked them backwards toward the bed, sitting and pulling Steve into his lap. Steve eagerly straddled the other boy, running his hands through Billy’s, surprisingly soft considering the amount of product he usually used, curls. 

Steve broke away from the kiss, breathing hard, gasping as Billy trailed kisses across his jaw, down the column of his neck until he was biting hard the juncture of his shoulder. He rocked his hips forward, smirking when Billy groaned, mouth going slack against Steve’s neck. It was intoxicating, know that he had as much of an effect on Billy as Billy had on him. 

“Jesus, you feel-” Steve cut off when Billy kissed him again, snaking his tongue into his mouth and sliding his hands up the back of Steve’s shirt. He tried to remember the last time he’d felt like this with anyone, if ever. Maybe Nancy. At the beginning. Back when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But Billy was different than Nancy. Where she was all soft skin and delicate hands, Billy was hard muscle and callused fingers. Steve liked the change. More than he was willing to admit out loud. 

They had a rhythm going now, grinding their hips together in slow, steady circles and Steve was filled with the overwhelming need to get his hands on Billy like, yesterday. When he made a grab for the button on Billy’s jeans, Billy grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could get them open. Steve backtracked immediately, trying to scramble off Billy’s lap. 

“Sorry. Too fast? I’m sorry. We don’t have to,” Steve said quickly, terrified that he’d made him uncomfortable. God, he could kick himself for being such a dumbass. 

But Billy didn’t let go of Steve’s wrist, as his other arm circling around Steve’s waist to keep him in place. His eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide with lust as he stared up at Steve through impossibly dark eyelashes and oh, his cheeks were pink and he looked...nervous. Turned on as all hell, but there were definitely nerves underneath and it occurred to Steve that maybe this was new for Billy.

“Billy, are you...um, I mean, have you ever...” he trailed off, not wanting to embarrass the timid looking boy. 

Billy shook his head quickly, avoiding Steve’s eye. 

“With another guy?” Steve asked slowly. 

Billy huffed, shaking his head again. 

“With anyone?”

“Jesus christ, Harrington, don’t make me say it,” Billy spat. 

Steve blinked at him, the gears in his brain coming to a full stop for a solid minute. Billy Hargrove was a virgin. How the hell was that even possible? And then Steve thought that maybe it was the most obvious thing in the world but no one at Hawkins High had ever really stopped to think about it. Billy talked a big game and he walked around school like he fucking owned it, like he knew he could get anyone he wanted. But he’d never taken advantage of it and now Steve was sitting in his lap and he could feel Billy hard against him, but he wasn’t sure if Billy wanted him to do anything about it or if it was too much too soon or if it-

“Stop thinking so fucking hard,” Billy huffed, grabbing Steve’s wrist and tugging his hand back down to the front of his jeans. “I want to,” he said simply. 

Steve was still a little wary. It’s not like he was an expert at messing around with another guy. His experience was hardly extensive and he didn’t want to do something Billy didn’t like. He’d never been another guy’s first time. What if he totally fucked it up?

Billy must have been getting impatient because he rocked his hips into Steve’s palm, dragging his nose along the column of Steve’s neck, pressing his lips to his ear. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he murmured, the low timbre of his voice making Steve shudder all over and yeah, okay, when Billy asked nicely like that, who the hell was he to say no?

With shaking fingers, Steve undid the button on Billy’s jeans and dragged the zipper down, smiling when Billy’s breath hitched as Steve’s fingers curled around his dick. It didn’t surprise him one bit that Billy went commando. He gave a few teasing strokes, waiting until Billy started pressing his hips into Steve’s grip before he let go. 

“Don’t stop,” Billy whined. 

Steve hushed him, kissing him slow and deep, pulling away with a sharp bite to Billy’s bottom lip that had the other boy’s hands tightening on his hips. Steve’s eyes locked with Billy’s as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking a long stripe across his palm, making sure it was nice and wet before he wrapped his fingers around Billy’s cock again. 

“Oh, fuck,” Billy cursed, his head falling forward to rest on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Better right?” Steve asked, not really expecting an answer. Billy nodded anyway, mouthing hotly at Steve’s neck, barely contained sounds of pleasure slipping past his lips. Steve tightened his grip, stroking Billy the way he liked it and then Billy got  _ loud _ . 

“Shit. I-it’s so good. Too good. I’m, oh God, I’m-

Steve hummed low in the back of his throat, his free hand gripping the back of Billy’s neck to keep both of them grounded for a moment before he grabbed a handful of Billy’s hair, using his hold to yank the other boy’s head back. Billy looked wrecked, eyes glassy with unshed tears, sweat sliding down his temple. Steve leaned forward, following the drop of sweat with his tongue. 

“Wanna watch you come. Can you do that for me? Can you do that, baby?” Steve asked, increasing his pace and watching in awe as Billy tipped over the edge with a choked off whimper, coming hard over Steve’s fist. Fuck, if it wasn’t the hottest thing Steve had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. 

It took Billy a long while to come back to himself, which Steve understood. Hell, the first time a girl had unzipped his pants, he’d come before her hand even touched him. Billy lasted longer than Steve thought he would and now, watching Billy take deep breaths with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, Steve realized how hard he was himself. He shifted slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure, and Billy’s eyes snapped open, immediately falling to Steve’s crotch.

“You need a hand, pretty boy?” Billy asked, tongue caught between his teeth and his brow arched as he met Steve’s eye. 

“Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Steve said, feeling almost shy, which was ridiculous considering he just had his hand on Billy’s dick. 

Billy rolled his eyes, dragging Steve in for a filthy kiss while his fingers undid the ties on Steve’s sweatpants. 

“Believe me. I want to,” Billy said. Smirking, he brought his hand up to his mouth, making a bigger show of getting it wet than Steve had. He curled his tongue around each of his fingers, eyelashes fluttering as he stared at Steve before slipping his hand down the front of his sweats. 

Steve groaned as Billy’s big hand, warm and wet, stroked him hard and fast, not teasing like Steve had and thank god because he already felt like he was going to burst. 

“Is it good?” Billy breathed against Steve’s lips. 

For a second, Steve thought Billy was going for dirty talk, until he realized he was actually asking if he was doing a good job and oh, that was information Steve could definitely use to his advantage. 

“Mmhmm, it’s so good. Fuck, you have no idea,” Steve moaned, fucking up into Billy’s fist. He didn’t miss the full body tremor that wracked Billy’s body. Interesting. “You like that don’t you? Being told that it’s good. That  _ you’re _ good,” Steve murmured, dragging his fingers through Billy’s hair, delighting in the way it made the younger boy’s eyes roll back. 

“More. Keep talking,” Billy begged, like he was the one on his way to getting off and not Steve. 

“Love how you feel. Love your hands on me. D-don’t want you to stop. Please don’t stop,” Steve pleaded. He needed to come so badly and with Billy looking at him like he hung the fucking mood, he knew he wasn’t far off.

“ _ Steve _ ,” Billy groaned, his free hand sliding up the front of Steve’s shirt to thumb at his left nipple. “Wanna see you come. Bet you’re so pretty when you do. You’re always pretty. Fuck, come on, pretty boy. I know you want to. Tell me you want to. Tell me you wanna come for me,” Billy grunted, pressing closer to Steve to lick at his throat. 

“I do. I wanna come for you so bad, j-just a little more, I’m-ah-almost there. It’s so good. Such a good boy, Billy!” Steve gasped as Billy sank his teeth into his neck, and came harder than he had in a long time. 

As Steve came back to himself he was vaguely aware of Billy’s hands on his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on his hip bones. 

“You good?” Billy asked, brushing Steve’s sweaty bangs off his face.

Steve smiled, a dreamy, sleepy sort of smile and rested his forehead against Billy’s. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve woke up to an empty bed, which was never a good sign after you spent the night getting, uh, intimate with someone. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told him he was already running late. He dressed quickly and ran down the stairs of the hotel, barely making it to the bus in time, Coach sending him a look of disapproval and tapping his watch. Steve smiled sheepishly and apologized, sliding into the nearest empty seat and trying not to think about the fact that he’d seen Billy sitting next to Tommy near the back of the bus, talking animatedly. 

Despite the fact that they’d spent a good chunk of last night making out, among other things, Steve was pretty sure Billy was avoiding him. At least, as much as he could considering they had to practice together. He’d sat as far away from Steve as humanly possible on the bus, and he kept his distance from Steve on the court, not even trying to trip him up or give him shit for not planting his feet. And okay, it wasn’t like Steve thought everything was gonna be perfect between them or anything, but when he went to bed last night with Billy curled up next to him, he figured they were at least on the right track. 

Apparently he was wrong. 

It’s not like Steve knew what he was doing. Sure he’d fooled around with Tommy, and the cute guy who worked at the Gap across from Scoops Ahoy, but Billy was different. Billy was just this side of dangerous, not to mention stupid hot, and Steve would be lying if said he wasn’t a little intimidated. He was playing with fire and he was more than ready to get burned. Of course if Billy didn’t feel the same way then Steve was setting himself up to fail. 

“Steve, can I have a word,” Coach asked. 

“Sure thing, uh, Caleb, sub in for me!” Steve called, running off the court to where Coach was standing, looking serious. 

“I wanna talk about Hargrove.”

Okay, not what Steve had been expecting. He didn’t particularly want to discuss anything pertaining to Billy right now. Not when he was still so confused about anything and everything having to do with the other boy. But he shrugged, playing it cool in front of Coach. 

“Sure. What about him?”

“I want to make him a co captain,” Coach explained. “I’m glad we’ve got you around for another year and I think it might do Hargrove some good to learn some leadership skills. Ya know, ones that don’t involve scaring the shit out of the other team members.”

Steve huffed a laugh at that. Yeah, Billy’s methods got results, but only cause everyone was cared he’d pound them into the dirt if they didn’t do what he told them to. Of course the idea of working that closely with Billy, especially if things went sideways with whatever the hell was happening between them, made his stomach feel all funky. 

“Yeah. I think that’s a great idea. Definitely wouldn’t mind a little help,” Steve said, pushing aside his own feelings for the good of the team. 

Coach nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Good. I’ll wait to tell him until the school year actually starts. So you can captain in peace for a while longer,” he joked. 

“Thanks, Coach,” Steve said, grinning before he ran back onto the court, oblivious to Tommy H. hiding near the bleachers with a nasty smirk on his face. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, i told you I didn't forget about this fic! I had a lot of false starts with this chapter and it took me ages to turn out anything that I actually liked, but here it is!!!! Hope I made up for the long wait with the smutty goodness <3
> 
> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Despite the fact that Steve hadn’t been able to find time to talk to Billy about what happened between them, it was a good day. A great day actually. They kicked Rockford’s ass during practice, wiping the floor with them seventy two to thirty five. Needless to say the whole team was flying high. 

 

“Hell yeah! Eat it Rockford,” Billy shouted, whooping with the rest of the team, jumping around the court like a bunch of lunatics. 

 

Steve smiled, standing a little ways away, watching them all celebrate. It was nice seeing Billy like this. Pure joy on a his face. A real smile instead of a smirk. When Billy caught his eye across the court, the smile quickly fell and he hurriedly turned to talk to Tommy. Steve tried not to read too much into that. 

 

“Okay, okay, hit the showers!” Coach yelled at them, though secretly he was proud as hell. Didn’t want the other coaches to think he’d lost control of his team, however. “The faster you shower, the faster we get pizza!”

 

That seemed to be all the incentive they needed. Steve shook his head, laughing at the team’s eagerness. The promise of pizza was a powerful motivator. His stomach growled as he stripped out of his shirt, reminding him how hungry he was too. 

 

“Good game out there, Harrington,” Tommy said, clapping Steve on the shoulder as he slid past him to step under the hot spray of the shower. 

 

“Uh, thanks. You too,” Steve said, always a little wary when Tommy wasn’t an asshole. It usually meant he was saving the assholery for later. But whatever, Steve had more important things to worry about. Like how he was gonna get Billy to sit still long enough to actually talk. He had questions. Was last night just a heat of the moment thing? Was Billy interested in being fuck buddies or did he want something more? Was Steve, as usual, overthinking it as he fell for Billy too hard and too fast? That last one he could answer for himself. 

 

Steve shook all thoughts of Billy from his head, focusing instead on pizza as he washed quickly, for once not bothering to fix his hair. Once he was fully dressed in jeans and a t shirt he hurried out to the bus, taking the first empty seat he saw and waiting for the rest of the team. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Coach took them to Pat’s Pizza, just like he always did. Not that Steve was complaining. It was damn good pizza. He noted that Billy sat as far away from him as humanly possible at the long tables the waitress had set them up at. It was just like the bus that morning. Steve stirred the ice around in his glass, sort of listening to something Caleb was saying about one of the Rockford JV team players tripping him on purpose and how it was unfair that the ref hadn’t called it. 

 

“Next time you just gotta plant your feet,” Steve said, remember the “friendly advice” Billy had given him when he’d first showed up in Hawkins. As much as he hated to admit it, Billy was right. Sure, Steve was a solid player, arguably the best on the team before Billy showed up, but that didn’t mean he was perfect. It would have been nice if Billy had given him said advice without swiping his feet out from under him, consequently making him fall flat on his ass, but hey, he hadn’t forgotten to plant his feet since. 

 

Coach clanged his fork against his glass, getting to his feet and calling the team’s attention. 

 

“Okay boys, I know we’ve still got a couple of days here, but I wanted to let you know how proud I am of the progress you’ve made, I’m lookin at you JV team, since this week started. I think if our season goes anything like how this week has gone so far, we’ve got a real shot at winning the championship trophy!” Coach called, the whole team cheering, not caring that there were families and such trying to eat in peace around them. 

 

As Coach sat back down, Tommy stood. Steve frowned in confusion. It was normal for upperclassmen and recent grads to give speeches, but Tommy wasn’t really the type. Although he did like the sound of his own voice. 

 

“And hey, let’s hear it for Harrington!” he cried, raising his glass, shit eating grin on his face as he turned to face Steve and yeah, Steve knew that look. After years of hanging out with Tommy, he’d recognize the “I’ve got dirt and I’m about to share it” grin anywhere. His blood ran cold. There was only one thing Tommy could have found out that he knew would really get to Steve. 

 

“Tommy, don’t-

 

The freckle faced boy cut him off. 

 

“Thanks for flunking senior year so you could spend one more season leading the Hawkins High team to victory!” 

 

There were a couple of snickers, mostly from Tommy’s lackies, but most of the table went dead silent. Steve couldn’t breathe. His throat felt tight and yeah, those were tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. It had always like that with Tommy. He played dirty. And he knew how to be cruel. 

It wasn’t so long ago that Steve was right there with him. Laughing at the kids who were less fortunate, breaking Jonathan’s camera, standing back and watching while Tommy spray painted Nancy “the slut” Wheeler on the marquee at the movie theater. And yeah, he and Tommy weren’t friends anymore, but he never thought that the other boy’s total disregard to anyone else’s feelings would be turned on him. You weren’t supposed to do that thing to your kindergarten best friend. 

 

Steve pushed his chair back, getting up from the table calmly. He avoided making eye contact with anyone, especially Billy. He could take the whole fucking team looking at him with pity or like he was stupid, but not Billy. 

 

Coach caught his shoulder as he walked past him. 

 

“Harrington-

 

Steve cut him off, shaking his head. 

 

“I’m good. Just need a little air,” Steve said, shrugging Coaches hand off and heading outside. He walked around to the back of the restaurant, leaning back against the bricks and taking a few shuddering breaths. 

 

Fucking Tommy and his big mouth. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Steve was supposed to be able to let people know on his own terms. When he was good and ready. Well, when the school year started and he didn’t have a choice to keep it a secret anymore. He wondered how hard it would be to get a bus back to Hawkins so he didn’t have to face the rest of the team. Maybe that was a little dramatic, but hey, better that then spending the night crying behind a pizza joint.

 

Steve pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, willing the tears to stop, not looking up when he heard the crunch of gravel under someone’s shoes. 

 

“Guess that explains why Coach didn’t ask me to be captain.”

 

Steve sighed, he knew that voice. Billy. Of course it was Billy. Who the hell else would it be? He looked up warily, just the sight of the other boy standing there with his hands in his pockets and something far too close to pity in his eyes brought on a fresh wave of tears. Steve opened his mouth to tell Billy to leave him alone, but the words caught in his throat and all that escaped was some weird choked off sob. 

 

“C’mon Harrington, it’s not that bad,” Billy said, stepping closer and reaching a hand out. 

Steve flinched, knocking Billy’s hand away, fire in his eyes even as he cried. 

 

“Not that bad? I’m a fucking idiot. I-I missed too much school and I couldn’t catch up in my classes and I just...” he trailed off, wiping impatiently at the tears running down his cheeks. “Look, I know I’m stupid, you don’t have to say it, so just go away.”

 

Billy frowned, not moving.

 

“ _ Please  _ go,” Steve begged, his voice shaking.  

 

But Billy shook his head, reaching for Steve again, yanking the older boy forward and wrapping his arms around him. Steve struggled for a minute, partly because he was embarrassed and angry at himself for being such a mess and party because he could feel himself blushing. Despite the less than stellar situation, being held like this felt good. Billy was warm and he smelled like clean sweat and cigarettes, even after he’d showered. 

 

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Billy said suddenly, startling Steve a little. “And I’m not stupid either. I know some freaky shit went down last year. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out you were having a tough time dealing with whatever it was. It doesn’t mean you’re stupid, okay?”

 

Steve sniffled, hiding his face in Billy’s neck and finally wrapping his arms around the younger boy, breathing him in while Billy whispered soothing words in his ear. The kids had told him the same thing. So had Nancy and Jonathan. But hearing it from someone on the outside. Someone who wasn’t bias. It meant a lot. 

 

“Better not get snot on this shirt, pretty boy. It’s my favorite,” Billy grumbled. 

 

Steve laughed, pulling away and wiping his nose with the back of his hand and yeah there was definitely snot on Billy’s shirt. Oops. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he promised, fingers curling into around the collar of Billy’s shirt. His eyes flickered down to Billy’s lips, but he stopped himself from kissing the other boy just yet. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too accusatory. He wasn’t really angry about it. He just wanted to know why. 

 

Billy worried his bottom lip between his bottom lip., shrugging. 

 

“Figured you’d want it that way. I mean, it was a one time thing right?” Billy asked, looking at Steve from underneath those dark dark lashes, a light blush across his cheeks. 

Steve shook his head, twisting one of Billy’s curls around his finger, giving it a light tug and watching it bounce into place. 

 

“Was kind of hoping it was more than a one off,” he admitted. Hell, his biggest secret was already out there, might as well keep it going. Not that he was gonna let Billy know just how far gone he was on him already. The last thing he wanted to do was send the younger boy running for the hills. 

 

Billy’s eyes widened in surprise before a slow smile spread across his face and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a soft kiss. It was quick and chaste, since they were still standing outside a restaurant and anyone could walk by, but there was something in it. A promise of more to come. And if Billy sat closer to Steve than necessary on the bus, their thighs pressed together and Billy’s ankle hooked around Steve’s, no one said anything. About their proximity or about Steve sticking around for another year. They wouldn’t dare. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You know the whole team is gonna think we’re fucking now right?” Steve panted between kisses as Billy dragged his shirt off over his head. 

 

They were on each other the second the door to their room was closed, Billy pressing Steve back against it while he licked into his mouth and clawed at his hips. Billy snorted. 

 

“They’re not that observant. Plus, even if they do, no one has the balls to actually say anything,” he reasoned, yanking his own shirt off. 

 

Steve dragged Billy in for another kiss, groaning at the skin on skin contact. God, how was Billy always so  _ warm _ ? Billy broke the kiss, nipping down Steve’s jaw to suck at his neck, rocking his hips against Steve’s, breath hitching at the barely there friction. Steve fumbled with the button of Billy’s jeans, any sort of finesse flying straight out the window in his eagerness to get his hand around the other boy’s cock. But Billy caught his wrist before he could do anything. 

 

“Hang on. I wanna try something,” Billy said, dragging Steve over to the bed and shoving him down on it before crawling over him, catching his bottom lips between his teeth and soothing it with his tongue when Steve gasped. 

 

“W-what did you have in mind?” Steve asked, fully ready to be on board with friggin anything Billy wanted to do. 

 

Billy pressed one, two, three kisses to Steve’s lips and then he was scrambling off the bed and rummaging through his backpack, letting out a noise of triumph when he found what he was searching for. Steve arched a brow when Billy crawled back over him. 

 

“You brought lube?” he asked. 

 

Billy shrugged. 

 

“I’m a healthy teenage boy. Or course I brought lube.”

 

Steve eyed the bottle a little warily. 

 

“You wanna, um, I mean I know I’m the one with more experience but I’ve never, uh, and I’m not sure I’m ready for...” he trailed off, cheeks bright red. He figured if he couldn’t even say it outloud then he definitely wasn’t ready to actually do it. 

 

Billy shook his head. 

 

“Not what I was planning on doing, Harrington. Had something else in mind. Do you trust me?” Billy asked. 

 

“Yes,” Steve said, not even pausing to think about it, which was maybe stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He trusted Billy. Maybe he shouldn’t because jesus they just started whatever this thing was between them, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Good,” Billy said, leaning forward and kissing Steve’s nose. “Now take off your pants.”

 

Steve huffed a laugh, but did as he was told, quickly shucking off his jeans and underwear in one go, trying to to drool as he watched Billy do the same. Fuck, he was fit. Steve couldn’t resist sitting up, pressing kisses all across Billy’s chest, nipping at his right nipple before laving it with his tongue, delighting in the way Billy shivered against him, a quiet “fuck” sliding past his lips. 

 

When Billy had had enough of Steve’s teasing he grabbed the other boy by the hips, flipping him over onto his hands and knees and yeah okay, Steve had never been with someone that much stronger than him and fuck it was a turn on. He tensed when he heard the flick of the cap on the bottle of lube, but quickly relaxed when Billy wrapped slick singers around his dick, stroking him slow and lazy and driving Steve completely insane. But then Billy’s hand was gone and he was crowding in close behind Steve, sliding his cock between Steve’s thighs. 

 

“Close your legs for me, sweetheart,” Billy murmured, lips pressed to Steve’s ear. 

 

She shivered, doing as Billy asked and gasping when Billy started rocking his hips forward. Holy. Shit. Of all the things he thought Billy might have in mind, thigh fucking was pretty low on the list, but he was more than onboard. The position they were in however...

 

“Shit, hang on,” Billy said, trying to get closer to get a better angle. Steve moaned when Billy’s dick brushed against his, but it was short lived when Billy slipped out from between his thighs again. “Jesus, this is harder than I thought it would be,” Billy grumbled.

 

Steve glanced back over his shoulder, giggling at the put out look on Billy’s face.

 

“You laughin at me, Harrington?” Billy asked, an adorable crinkle between his brows. 

 

“Oh come on, it’s pretty funny,” Steve reasoned,  yelping when Billy flipped him onto his back, hiking Steve’s legs up and resting them both over one shoulder. “What the hell are you-

 

“Trying to get a better position,” Billy said, tongue between his teeth as he tried to get Steve’s legs in the right position for him to slide his dick between his thighs again. 

 

Steve was full on belly laughing at this pointing, shoving at Billy and trying to put his legs back down on the bed. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait! I’m not that flexible! Hang on!” Steve cried and now Billy was laughing too, collapsing on top of Steve in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Fine. Maybe that wasn’t my best plan,” Billy conceded, staring down at Steve with a shy smile. 

 

“No, no, I think it’s great. We just need the right...I’ve got it. Spoon me,” Steve said, surprised when Billy did as he asked without question. Steve lifted one of his legs as Billy curled around him then closed his thighs tight as Billy easily slid his dick between them and oh yeah, this was much better. “F-fuck,” Steve cursed at the first rock of Billy’s hips.

 

“Yeah? Is it good?” Billy asked, his voice sounding strained, a quiet groan rumbling low in the back of his throat. 

 

Steve nodded, reaching back and grabbing a handful of Billy’s ass, urging him to pick up the pace and pressing back against him. 

 

“So good, baby. C’mon, faster, please,” Steve begged, crying out when Billy hooked an arm under his armpit and up around his shoulder, using the leverage he had to thrust harder and faster against the other boy. 

 

“S-Steve, I’m not gonna last,” Billy warned, his voice broken and reedy as he buried his face between Steve’s shoulder blades, dragging his tongue over Steve’s sweat slick skin and nipping at the knobs of his spine. 

 

Steve nodded, letting go of Billy’s ass in favor of gripping his hair. 

 

“S’okay. It’s okay, baby. Want you to come. Want you to come on me. All over me. It’s okay. Please. I want it,” Steve pleaded, aware of how desperate he sounded and not caring one bit. 

 

“Ah, Steve! Steve, I’m-” Billy cut off with a quiet whimper, his hips stuttering with the aftershocks as he came, teeth sunk into the back of Steve’s neck and nails digging hard into Steve’s shoulder. Steve came half a second later, back arched and fingers clenching in Billy’s hair. 

 

They came down together, slowly, trying to remember how to breathe normally. Steve sighed happily when he felt Billy trailing feather light kisses across his shoulder, finally loosening his hold on the other boy’s hair. Steve yawned, suddenly exhausted from the day he’d had. 

 

“Get some sleep, pretty boy,” Billy murmured, tucking Steve’s hair back and kissing the shell of his ear.

 

"We're all gross," Steve sighed, looking down at the quickly cooling come on his abdomen. Billy rolled his eyes, sitting up and grabbing the first shirt he found, Steve's of course, using it to clean them both up. 

"Happy now, Princess?" Billy asked. 

 

Steve smiled lazily. Yes. He was very happy indeed. 

 

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up,” Steve said suddenly, rolling over to face Billy. 

 

Billy hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead and pulling him close to rest his head against his chest. 

 

“Promise.”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!!! Just a cute little epilogue to sum it all up!! Thanks for reading and sticking with me when I took forever to post lol <3

Epilogue

 

“So let me get this straight,” Dustin said. “You left to play basketball for a week and somehow you came back with a boyfriend?” he asked, giving Steve an incredulous look. 

 

Steve shrugged, stifling a giggle at the blush on Billy’s cheeks that he tried valiantly to hide with a glare. 

 

It hadn’t been their intention to tell anyone. Mostly because of Billy’s dad, not to mention how small minded a tiny town like Hawkins could be. Naturally Steve had invited Billy over the second they’d stepped off the bus back in Hawkins because fuck if he was gonna let him go back to his house anytime soon. Not now that he knew how bad his home life was. 

 

They’d been all over each other the second the door closed...completely oblivious to the kids waiting in the entryway to surprise Steve with a “welcome back” party. It wasn’t until Dustin screamed “my eyes!” that they even noticed they were there. 

 

“I mean...yeah?” Steve said. He wasn’t gonna go into the gory details of how it all went down. The kids so didn’t need to know about his sex life. Hell, they already knew too much about his life in general. 

 

Billy fidgeted nervously as the kids stared at the two of them, flinching a little when Steve put a reassuring hand on his knee before relaxing under his touch. 

 

“Cute,” Eleven said. 

 

“Okay, I draw the line at cute,” Billy said, pointing his finger at El. The girl just smiled, shrugging and not looking even remotely intimidated by the boy in front of her. 

 

“Still cute,” she said, leaning her shoulder against Max’s as they both giggled. The conversation moved on pretty quickly after that, as if often did with the kids. Clearly they’d accepted that Steve and Billy were a thing without much fuss. Although Steve had a feeling he’d be getting an ear full from Dustin later about making sure Billy was a good choice. 

 

“M’not cute,” Billy grumbled. 

 

Steve smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Billy’s freckle covered nose, ignoring the groans of disgust from the kids. 

 

“Yes you are.”


End file.
